My Choise
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan sedih. Katakanlah aku lelaki lemah atau cengeng, tapi inilah aku. Menatapnya dengan segala ketidak mampuanku. Mengikutinya dengan semua kelemahanku. Menguntitnya dengan semua kebodohanku. Jangan katakan kalau aku berlebihan. Hey, aku bukan remaja ababil. Aku hanya tidak mampu. Jinki & Kibum story. Sho-Ai,Gaje,Bingung,Typos,Bad Summary,RnR


Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan sedih. Katakanlah aku lelaki lemah atau cengeng, tapi inilah aku. Menatapnya dengan segala ketidak mampuanku. Mengikutinya dengan semua kelemahanku. Menguntitnya dengan semua kebodohanku. Jangan katakan kalau aku berlebihan. Hey, aku bukan remaja ababil. Aku hanya tidak pernah mampu.

**Naiya OKS**

**with**

**My Choise**

Oh, lihatlah senyumannya itu. Jantung ini semakin berdegub kencang setiap melihatnya. Wajahnya benar-benar manis. Pantas semua orang menjulukinya Diva. Dia memang seorang ratu yang dipuja-puja. Namun aku hanya mampu menampilkan senyuman miris. Tangan lembutnya itu, sudah digenggam orang lain. Lihatlah pipinya yang bersemu merah, ketika pria itu mengacak rambutnya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

PUK

"Jinki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tepukan itu menyadarkanku. Taemin, sahabat terbaikku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Dia yang mengetahui sebagian besar tentang diriku dan perasaanku.

"Ya Tuhan Jinki! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?" dia bertanya dengan suara keras. Aku hanya mampu meringis mendengar suaranya yang tidak pelan itu. Beberapa orang melihat ke arah kami (termasuk si Diva). Aku menyenggol tubuh Taemin pelan.

"Hey jangan keras-keras. Kau membuatku malu" aku berkata sambil menarik tubuh Taemin menjauh. Dia benar-benar membuatku semakin rendah di mata 'nya.'

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ketika merasa ada yang menatapku. Tapi kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja. Karena sama sekali tidak ada orang yang menatapku. Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau menatap Jinki si namja pemalu dan culun. Kurasa tembok pun tidak akan mau.

Mall ini benar-benar ramai. Sebenarnya aku benci tempat-tempat seperti ini. Tapi ya sudahlah. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah pilihan yang buruk karena aku hanya melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

Tak terlalu jauh didepanku, dia berdiri. Mengandeng mesra seorang pria sambil memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Dia memang seorang shopaholic. Seleranya juga sangat bagus. Tapi haruskah dia melakukannya di hadapanku. Ah, dia memang tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Menatapku saja enggan. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan, aku hanyalah seorang namja culun dan pemalu. Memikirkan semua ini kepalaku menjadi pusing.

"Jinki, gwenchanayo?" Taemin menahan lenganku dan menatapku dengan khawatir. Taemin selalu menemaniku, menjagaku dan mengingatkanku. Dia namja yang baik, sangat baik malah. Sangat beruntung siapa pun yang mendapatkannya. Eh, kenapa malah membahas Taemin?

"Im fine Taem. Just dizzy." Aku mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"tapi Jinki?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menarik tangannya pelan. Kepalaku sudah sangat pusing dan aku sangat ingin istirahat. Dan sepertinya Taemin mengerti maksudku. Dia menyangga tubuhku dan membantuku berjalan.

"ayo kita istirahat di café." Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Café itu tidak terlalu ramai dan terlihat nyaman. Sekali lagi aku merasa ada yang menatapku dengan tajam, tapi siapa? Sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya.

"Kau harus berhenti Jinki."

"berhenti apa?" aku menatapnya bingung.

"ayolah Jinki. Jangan pasang wajah sok polosmu itu."

"berhenti apa Taem? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"ini sudah tahun ketiga kau menjadi stalkernya. Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau hanya akan disuguhi pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya. Kau hanya akan merasakan sakit setiap harinya."

Aku terseyum lelah mendengar nasihatnya. "tidak bisaTaem. Aku mencintainya. Jauh lebih mencintainya daripada diriku sendiri."

"tidakkah kau melihatku Jinki?"

"apa maksudmu Taem?"

"aku yang selalu mendampingimu. Yang selalu mendukungmu. Yang selalu menopangmu. Tak sadarkah dirimu tentang perasaanku?"

Ini seperti sebuah batu besar menimpa tubuhku. Selama ini, Taemin yang sudah menjadi sahabatku ternyata mencintaiku. Oh Tuhan, kepalaku semakin pusing.

"Maaf Taem. Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Aku ingin istirahat." Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlari. Menghindari semuanya. Ini terlalu berat. Dan aku tidak mampu.

Katakanlah aku pengecut, aku hanya bisa lari dari masalah atau apapun, aku tidak peduli. Kepalaku seperti akan meledak. Aku hanya bisa berlari, menghindar dari 'nya', menghindar dari Taemin, menghindar dari semuanya.

Dan disinilah aku berakhir. Taman yang sepi dan tak terawat. Tapi mungkin ini tempat yang tepat untuk merenung. Memikirkan ulang tentang semuanya. Termasuk aku dan Taemin.

Taemin, namja manis, baik, dan mencintaiku. Apalagi yang kurang? Untuk apa aku mengharap sesuatu yang tidak pasti? Menginginkan hal yang jelas tidak mungkin.

Haruskah aku menyerah sekarang? Meninggalkan cinta lama dan mencari yang baru. Haruskah aku begitu? Ataukah meneruskan perjuanganku mendapatkan 'nya'? meski aku tahu ia tidak akan mungkin menerimaku.

Sudahlah, aku lelah berfikir. Biarkan saja waktu menjawab semuanya. Kuikuti saja arus air yang mengalir ini. Aku sudah terlalu lelah.

END

EPILOG

Jinki menekan bel di depannya dengan pelan. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan Jinki memasuki rumahnya dengan pelan. Dengan malas dia duduk di sofa, diikuti dengan orang yang membuka pintu untuknya.

"dari mana saja kau?" suara ketus itu tetap terdengar cantik di telinga Jinki. Tapi Jinki hanya terdiam. Seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Hey Jinki, aku sedang bertanya padamu!" suara itu terdengar semakin ketus. Jinki menghela nafas lelah.

"apa urusanmu Kim Kibum?" Tanya Jinki kesal.

"apa urusan- Tunggu! Kau memanggilku Kim? Kau memanggilku Kim Kibum?!" mata Kibum terbelalak tak percaya. Antara marah dan terkejut.

"lalu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu Kibum?" Tanya Jinki tak sabaran.

"Harusnya kau memanggilku Lee Kibum." Suara itu terdengar lebih lemah. Bagai cicitan burung kecil. Jinki terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Kibum. Membuat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya.

"apakah kau pantas dipanggil Lee? " pertanyaan itu membuat Kibum terdiam. "setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku? Setelah kau bersenang-senang dengan Choi, kau bisa seenaknya kembali kepadaku? Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Tapi kau juga melakukan hal yang sama Jinki. Kau juga selalu bersama Taemin. Kau kira aku tidak tahu?"

"Taemin? Ah mungkin memang seharusnya menikah dengannya saja. Harusnya aku tak mengajukan permintaan bodoh untuk menikahimu."

"APA? Jadi pernikahan kita bukan perjodohan?"

"Kau pikir hanya sebatas perjodohan?!" Tiba-tiba Jinki merasa marah. entah apa penyebabnya. "Tiga tahun Kibum. Tiga tahun aku mencintaimu dalam diam. Kupikir dengan menjadikanmu milikku, kau bisa menerimaku. Tapi apa? Kau semakin menghancurkanku. Kau semakin sering bersama Choi sialan itu."

Kibum hanya diam. Otaknya benar-benar sedang buntu saat ini. Semua kejutan ini membuatnya kaget. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget bila diberi kejutan semua ini. Melihat Kibum hanya diam, Jinki memantabkan hatinya kembali.

"aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian kita. Aku lelah. Kau tinggal tanda tangan saja dan semuanya akan selesai."

Selesai berkata, Jinki melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tamu di rumahnya. Terlalu kesal untuk tidur di kamarnya dan Kibum. Sudahlah memang begini akhirnya.

REAL END

Author Note :

Setelah gua lama gk nulis, inilah comeback gua. Smoga gk mengecewakan. Dan maaf kalo banyak yang ketipu :P tapi tetep kasih review ya. But DON'T BASH THE CHARA! Gomawo ! #tebar permen


End file.
